


Slip of the Tongue

by misc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Times, Fluff, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misc/pseuds/misc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean accidentally tells Cas how he feels. Relief and exhaustion make people say things they might not otherwise, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at asstrong.tumblr.com

It was late, and Dean Winchester was some place far beyond exhausted. An ache had settled somewhere deep in his middle, and his eyes itched with sleep. In the seat beside him, his younger brother was stirring slightly, long brown hair matted with blood.

“Hang in there, Sammy.” He mutters, shifting a nervous glace to his right. The sides of the highway were bare from civilization, and the road signs informed him the nearest town was miles away. 

They wouldn’t make it. He needed sleep, his brother needed a doctor, and both of them needed a break from everything. Sam was finally sleeping, after being badly injured during their last hunt, but if he didn’t get help soon they were going to be in huge trouble. Groaning, he pulls off to the side of the road.

“Uh, Cas?” he asks, face toward the charcoal sky “I don’t know if you can hear me, but Sam and I are in a bad way, and we could use some help. Like, right now. We’re pulled over about ten miles down the-“

His words are cut of by the telltale swishing sound behind him, and he spins to find himself around face to face with Castiel.

“Cas, thank God. Its Sam, he’s really hurt.”

The angle brushes past him with out a word, and pulled open the door to the passenger side of the Impala. A few seconds later Sam gasps awake, before slipping back to unconsciousness.

“He’s going to be fine, Dean. He just needs rest.” Cas speaks into Dean’s ear, making him jump. 

“Thank God. Seriously Cas, sometimes I love you so much.” He laughs shakily, still aching with exhaustion. 

“I love you too.”

This was not what he expected as a response, and his head snaps up so quickly it makes his ears ring. “What?”

“I said ‘I love you’. Didn’t you just say the same thing?”

For a few moments, Dean is left in stunned silence, gaping at his friend with dozens of thoughts writhing in his mind. “Wait, like seriously?” Comes his response, eloquent as ever. 

Cas’s eyes glance around uncomfortably. “Ah, yes I believe so. Why, is something wrong?” A few seconds pass “Were you being factitious?”

Dean’s stomach flips and he suddenly becomes very away of the red blush creeping up his cheeks. “No, I was… I mean I just never thought you would actually feel the same way.”

“Why would you think that?”

Moving awkwardly from foot to foot, Dean shrugs. “I dunno. I’m messed up. You don’t want to love me.”

A few moments pass in silence, during which time Dean stares pointedly at the ground and tries not to think about how he can feel Cas staring at him. A car rushes past, and Cas’s response is almost lost in the roar.

“I’m messed up too.”

Slowly, Dean looks up again, to see Cas’s blue eyes boring into him, with the smallest hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

“I love you, Cas.” He whispers, mostly just to hear himself say the words he has needed to say for so long.

I. Love. You.


End file.
